The Dead Of Night
by Busybee 123
Summary: AU, Ellie and her best friend are living the same with the most deadly creatures, zombies. Not only that they're being harassed by a group of thugs. Can they survive this cruel new world. Ellie/OC. Rated for T- for swearing.R
1. Chapter 1

Ellie was awoken by her best friend, and zombie survivor, Dylan Matthews. She rubbed her tired eyes, and sat up. She was use to waking up at dawn. But her fifteen year old body sometimes hated it.

''Wake up, sleepy head''. A voice said, from the kitchen. They lived in an apartment, in the middle of town. It was a comfortable one, better than most.

She stretched her arms and legs, and shook her dirty mocha hair. She walked into the kitchen, she found Dylan cooking bacon.

''Hey, you finally got up''. Dylan teased, causing Ellie to roll her eyes. Dylan was fifteen, like her, but he had sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

''Yeah, because I forced to''. She said, glaring at him. He grinned, and went back to cooking.

''What'cha cooking''. Ellie asked, looking over his shoulder.

''Bacon''. The thought of bacon made her mouth water. She picked a strip of bacon, plopped it into her mouth.

''Wow, someone's hungry''. Dylan said, laughing. Dylan ruffled her sandy brown hair, she playfully slapped it away.

''Yeah, I am''. She agreed. They both sat down in silence, savoring their bacon. After a few minutes of silence, ''Do you want to go out today?''. This to them; means to fight zombies.

''Sure''. She said. They packed things, like Ellie's shot gun and Dylan's pistol. They also packed some food and settled out for the day. It was really sunny, Ellie, who never really complained loved it. She thought sun always brought good things.

For Dylan, he couldn't think about anything grateful for the sun. It was too bright, it hurt his eyes and it made him sweat buckets. But rarely was he thankful for the sun. He knew Ellie loved it though no matter how much she denied it.

''So''. Ellie began, trying to get him to talk, ''It's a nice day''.

''Hmm''. Dylan muttered. She punched his shoulder, which didn't help. Ellie assumed he was still upset about his younger sister, Lucy. Ellie completely adored her, Lucy loved Ellie right back; Lucy is eight but she was super smart she had blue eyes like her older brother, and curly blonde hair. Her soft, round face could get her out of anything. Dylan promised he would protect her, but he failed. They were staying in a super market for the night, Dylan fell asleep by accident, when he woke back up, she was gone. He searched for hours, but she vanished.

''Dly, it isn't your fault, you know''. Ellie reassured him.

He violently shook his head, ''Yes it is, I was an idiot''.

Ellie put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

He shrugged it off, ''I don't need your sympathy''.

''Sorry''. She muttered to herself. They strolled in silence when they heard groaning, coming down the old crumpling street. Zombies were dragging their empty bodies toward them, hungry for flesh.

''Ready''? Dylan asked, aiming his gun at the disturbing creatures.

''Yeah''. Ellie said back, firing her shotgun. Down they fell, into nothingness like before. The young teens ran toward an abandon McDonalds. There were a little girl with black hair with white headlights, she was munching on bunger. Ellie knelt down, and ruffled the girl's hair.

''Hi, what are you doing here by yourself''? Ellie asked. The girl shook her head; there was a mark on her neck, a zombie bite. Dylan pulled Ellie away from the girl, ''She's infected, let's get out of here''. Ellie nodded, Dylan grabbed some burgers and two chocolate milk shakes for the both of them. They quickly abandoned the McDonalds.

''Those things are such assholes''. Ellie whispered to herself, unaware that Dylan was listening.

''Sure are'' Dylan said, agreeing. They stole everything from their family, friends, even Ellie's little brother, Matthew. Dylan absentmindedly grabbed Ellie hand. It was warm and soft. Ellie glanced at him and smiled but didn't pull away. Ellie sips on her chocolate milkshake.

''Do you miss Matt''? Dylan asks; Ellie nodded squeezing his hand tightly.

''Yes, of course I do''. Ellie responds, but her voice fades away.

They walked back to their apartment, Ellie crawls into the bed a pulls the cover over her head. She felt the bed sink and arms wrap around her. She sighs and turns to see crystal blue eyes staring at her.

''Dylan''? Ellie asked, nuzzling into his shoulder.

''Yeah''. He replyed.

''Do you think the zombies will ever go away''? She asked quietly.

''I don't know, Ellie, I really don't know''. He whispered.

_AN: I hope you like this story 5 reviews for the next chapter._

_Peace ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie awakens to loud groaning, she removes herself from Dylan's embrace. She gets out of bed, and sleepily walks toward the window. There were large packs of zombies, dragging their feet down the hot summer road.

''What are you –''?

''Shhs''. Ellie silences him, ''I'm trying to listen''. Dylan rubs his eyes, trying to fight the urge of falling asleep again. He slowly gets up, and walks over to her.

She sighs, ''they're really antsy today''. She exclaims. Dylan nods and goes into the kitchen.

''What are you doing''? Ellie calls to him.

''Making breakfast''. He says,'' What do you think''? He called back to her. She left the window and decided to go to the kitchen. Dylan is making eggs.

''Sorry, Ellie'', No bacon today''. He says. Ellie sighs then sits down, ''we'll go to the store today''.

''You say that so casually''. Dylan said, putting the eggs in front of her.

Ellie smiled; then she started chewing in her fluffy eggs.

It's at least 1 o'clock by the time they come outside. The teens reached a nearby Wal-Mart. Since their town is small they reach the store quickly. Wal-Mart is trashed, it was a main resource for them, in the beginning, and people went completely insane searching for food. Food now is really scarce.

''We need some, bacon, Oreos, grit's''. Dylan insisted.

''Apples''. Ellie added. Ellie and Dylan walks toward the apples. Ellie grabs to bags and drops them into basket.

''That to.'' Dylan agreed, as they walked down the fruit aisle.

''Hey, kids''. Dylan turns to see a grimy old man. He has a creepy face, like an evil clown.

''What do you want''. Dylan asks. The man smiles.

''Nothing, just wanted to see how Lucy's big brother was doing''

Ellie dropped the basket of apples. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She gazed over at Dylan; who looked like he could murder him.

''What did you say''? Dylan replies darkly, Ellie has never seen him like this before.

''I said your sister Lucy has been looking every where you. But sadly, we've gotten rid of her''. The man laughs, leaning against an empty refrigerator. The teens both stay quiet. Dylan angrily wipes the tears from his eyes.

''Go away, ass hole''. Ellie sneers, picking up the basket again, ''Come on Dylan''.

''Language, young lady, you need to wash your mouth''. The man affirmed.

''Leave her alone''. Dylan warned, ''I'll shoot you, if I have too''. Then a group of the man's buddies walked up they reeked of beer. They were incredibly drunk.

''Charlie''. One man slurred, ''we got more beer''.

Charlie smiled, ''Good''. The men looked at the two teens, one whistled;

''That one sure looks good''. A man staggered toward them, Dylan raised his gun.

''Get any closer and I'll kill you''. Dylan said.

''Dly'' Ellie said softly. She, for once was getting scared. The man stepped back.

''Like you would shoot us''. Charlie barked, causing all of his men to laugh.

''I'm serious''. Dylan says.

''Just leave us the hell alone''. Ellie remarks. Charlie begins to get angry.

''Swear at me, I dare you'' Charlie taunts. Ellie was getting annoyed; she just wanted it to end.

''Go to hell''. Ellie said grinning. Then it happened so fast, Charlie shot a bullet at Ellie. Dylan roughly pushes Ellie out of the way, Dylan taking the bullet instead of her. Dylan slumps against the fridge. The men howled with laugher. Ellie ran toward Dylan, she was shaking him lightly.

''Dylan, Answer me''. Ellie commands. Dylan's eyes were barely open. His dirty shirt was now covered in blood;

''Ellie, just go''. Dylan said sternly, trying to push her away. His breathing really hard. Ellie put a hand on his wound. But the blood won't stop. Ellie shushed him, and stroked his hair softly.

''You're going to be fine''. Ellie said, trying to reassuring him and herself. Dylan smiled at her weakly; he reached up to gently caress her cheek. Ellie turned toward Charlie, she was in tears.

''Please, help me.''. She pleaded. Charlie just stared at her.

''Come on''. Charlie said to his men.

''No, don't''. But Charlie was already walking away. Ellie turned to Dylan; he was still alive aleast; but barely. She stared at the wound. She started to pull the bullet out, she was lucky it wasn't in too deep. It took her two minutes. Ellie's hand was now coated with Dylan's blood; she angrily threw the bullet away. She hugged Dylan tightly, pressing gently kisses upon his head. He wasn't dead, but passed out. Ellie swore that Charlie and his men would pay for this.

_AN: Hope you liked this chapter. _

_Question: What do you think is going to happen to Dylan?_


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan woke up in their apartment a day later, his vision was blurry, and he felt like his chest was going to explode. Dylan started to sit up but couldn't because of his pain. He laid back down; he soon noticed that Ellie was beside him, she was curled up against him, clutching his bloody t-shirt. Dylan looked at his shirt in horror, it was ripped up, had large holes in it. _What happened to me? _He asked himself._ He looked over at _Ellie. Dylan brushed some hair out of Ellie's face. She looked completely exhausted. Ellie quietly sat up;

''Do you feel better''? Dylan asked.

Ellie nodded, ''I should be asking you the same thing.''

''I'm okay, I'm lucky because of you''. Dylan whispered, he sat up slowly then carefully leaned back against the head board. Ellie was really tired, '' you really need to rest''.

''So do you''. Dylan said. They were really quiet, Ellie crawled into Dylan's lap, and she sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

''You scared me to death''. Ellie cried, shaking violently. Dylan wrapped his arms around her tightly.

''I'm sorry''. Dylan's voice quivered. Ellie looked up and smiled sadly;

''You better be.'' Ellie murmured into Dylan chest again.

_Dylan_

We stayed in that bed for hours. Ellie finally fell asleep after awhile. She wasn't kidding, I must of scared her badly for her to act like this. My stomach is growling, it's like I haven't ate anything in weeks. I gently lay Ellie down on one of our pillows. I get up and slowly walk to the kitchen, I find on the table, three chocolate chips cookies. ''Ellie''. I thought. I quickly devoured them, they were scrumptious. I decided to head back to bed. Ellie was still sleeping like an angel. What did I just call her an angel? I must be going crazy.

''Dylan, come back to bed.''. Ellie commanded, as I stood in the doorway. I smiled, and walked over; and crawled into bed next to her.

''Miss me already''. I smirked, causing her to rolling her eyes. She punched my shoulder, ''you wish''. I smiled;

''Thanks for the cookies.'' I told her. She nodded, ''you're welcome''.

''Hey, where's Charlie''? I asked curiously. Her face began to frown.

''That bastard left you to die''. She affirmed; her voice was full of strain. I rubbed her shoulders, ''He'll pay for this''. Ellie avowed. I shook my head;

''Ellie we-''

''Who gives it shit what happens to them''. Ellie says loudly, shocking us both. She looks up at me, her eyes full of an unknown emotion. Compassion, hate, guilt? I couldn't tell.

''Ellie, it's okay, you don't need to take revenge on them, you know''. I say quietly. She shakes her head, ''It should've been me''. I shook her hard.

''Don't you dare say that ever again''. I scolded, she was quiet after that. So I continued.

''I pushed you out of the way because I wanted to, Ellie look at me'' I commanded. She turned the other way, trying to focus on something outside. I turned her head so she could look me in the eyes. Ellie, for once, had a fearful look on her face.

''Don't ever say that, you hear me''. I said sternly, brushing some brown hair out of her eyes. Her eyes could make me melt like a candle. Ellie nods and silently kisses my nose. I was shocked, she just kissed my nose. My stomach felt like it was going to explode into fireworks. I decided to let it be, she had enough drama for the day. I gazed down at my chest; it had a small bullet hole in it.

''You were shot''. Ellie exclaims, pressing her index finger against my chest.

''No Duh''. I say, grabbing her hand. She blushes and lays her head on my shoulder.

_AN: Hope you enjoy that chapter. Any suggestions or concerns?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ellie_

I woke up in Dylan's arms, again. I really didn't want to get up. I lifted my head to see Dylan snoring and drool coming out of his mouth. Even I think that's gross. I decided to make eggs and bacon for Dylan like he does for me every morning. He's been my best friend since I was eight, we had sleepovers, went to each other's birthday party. I secretly kept a photo album that kept pictures of my family. I missed them so much it hurt. I missed my mom waking me up at 7'o clock. I miss Matthew, he was such a bright kid, and he had sandy brown hair, light brown eyes like mine. I miss my dad. I could feel my eyes watering, my throat clenching. I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around to see Dylan standing near the stove.

''You should be resting.'' I said, wiping my eyes.

''Well, when I woke up this morning, I smelt eggs being burnt so I couldn't stay away. He said, laughing. I grinned and put my hands on my hips. He went over to the stove; he threw the burnt eggs out. Dylan walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I rubbed his arms, I felt him sigh as he buried his nose into my hair. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my toes. I pulled away and start taking the bacon strips out of their bag and let them sizzle on the pan.

''So, what's the plan for today''. Dylan asked, standing beside me. I decided to ignore him and pretend I couldn't hear. After a while I got bored of standing and waiting at the counter.

''Tell me when breakfast is ready''. I say as I walk out of our small cluttered kitchen. I drag my feet and crawl back into bed. I hate this weird feeling, it irks me. I hear Dylan's footsteps, I groan, ''just go away''.

''Not until you eat something''. Dylan declared. I turn to see Dylan sitting in the edge of the bed staring at me. His ocean blue eyes stares, worrying. I roll my eyes, ''don't tell me what to do''.

He frowns, ''God, what crawled up your ass and died''? I grabbed one of our pillows and whipped it at him. He dodged it then grabbed my arms and roughly pinned me to the bed. I tried to kick but he's hands had an iron grip.

''I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right''. Dylan asserted, pushing some hair out of my face.

''I know''. My voice quivered, I felt really nervous and sweaty.

''I just wanted to be alone''. I whispered, when he smiled my cheeks started to burn.

''Fine, but I just wanted to do one little thing''. He says, leaning down. I knew what was going to happen, but before I could think, his lips were pressed against mine. At first I thought I should be pulled away but something was holding me back. Dylan's lips were soft and gentle against mine, I felt myself automatically kissing back. I silently pulled at his blonde hair. I soon felt his weight on top of me. My weak lungs desperately were screaming for air. I broke away, my chest heaving. I smiled up at Dylan, he smiled back. I propped myself on my elbows.

''This is what you wanted to tell me''. I smirked.

''Yeah''. He said blushing as he rolled over so he now lay beside me. Dylan got up and walked toward the kitchen.

''Where are you going''? I asked.

''I'll be back in a sec''. He promised, disappearing around the corner. I sit back up and back up into I back against the headboard. A few minutes later, I feel Dylan rub my shoulder. I open my eyes to see crispy bacon and yellow, creamy scrambled eggs.

''Breakfast in bed''. Dylan says sweetly. I grin and take the delightful plate of food. He sits down and starts digging in to his breakfast.

''Why do you like me''? I asked after we eat after awhile.

''Well, you have been my best friend since we were four. You're selfless, brave, and the sweetest person ever''. I decide to focus on eating. He continues;  
''you've been with me for everything and I really appreciate that''. I shake my head, laughing. I hand him my empty plate.

''We should get going''. Dylan announced, putting on his backpack.

''Alright''. I stood up and get up to stroll into the bathroom.

We head out at 2'oclock, the suns bright, Dylan holds my hand for awhile. It feels makes me safe.

''Ellie''. Dylan says after awhile. I glance at him, he looks concerned.

''We don't have to rush anything, you know''. Dylan says sighing. I nod.

I stop to stare at him, his blonde hair is darker because of the brutal sun, and his eyes are droopy.

''You need more rest''. I say, pulling back toward our home. Dylan growls,'' Can you stop treating me like a baby''.

''I'm not treating you like a baby; I just want you to be safe''. I sternly respond. He shakes his head rapidly.

''You've always did this, acting like I can't do a single thing''.

I groan, ''I never said that. I just want my friend to be safe''. After that I knew I stuck a nerve. Dylan's eyes darken, his expression looked hurt.

''So that's what I am to you, just your best friend, huh, that moment meant nothing to you''. He gaze looks like let could slice me in half.

''Dylan''. I plead, but he ignores me.

''If you didn't like me you could of just said so''. Dylan sneers. I don't realize that we've been out here for least two hours; the sun was now hidden behind the horizon.

''Dylan, we should go home, now''. I stated, I hate being outside after dark. Dylan rolled his aqua orbs.

''Now you're being the baby''. He teases. I shake my head;

''Dylan, I'm serious''. I said, ''I'm scared''.

''Sure, you are''. He adds sarcastically. The sky was dark, I felt someone was watching us; I had a guess that it was Charlie and his gang.

''Dylan, please,'' I whispered desperately, ''can't we just go''. Dylan finally understands; after me multiple times.

''Alright''. He says softly with a hint of anger. Then as we walk I hear an evil, crackling laugh. In an instant my hands is tied behind my back, I notice I'm being restraint by one of his men I'm roughly thrown to the ground.

I slowly lift my head, to see Charlie,

''Well, Isn't nice to see you again''. He says too sweetly. I want to badly rip his head off, I see Dylan wanting to do the same thing. Why are we so lucky? Charlie knelt downs to roughly caress my face.

''I see your friend has a little crush on you''. I pull away, but his men forces me to look.

''We'll see how much he wants to pay to get you back''. He says darkly.

''You really don't get it, you really are a bastard''. I growled. Charlie whipped his hand across my face. It sung but not too badly.

''Leave her alone''. Dylan yells.

''Shut up''. Charlie says and punches him hard in the stomach.

''What do you want from us''. Dylan asks, breathing hard.

Charlie ignores the question,'' Don't let me have to shoot your friend again''.

I rolled my eyes. Charlie snaps his fingers, I'm thrown on the rough ground, I feel strong punches against my arms and stomach. I start to throw up, coughing up blood. Dylan stares at me; I see tears streaming down his cheeks.

''Please, let her go. Do anything you want to me''. Dylan begs. He's now on his knees. His men laugh cruelly at Dylan's kindness.

''Dylan''. I choke out. His eyes are full of sympathy.

''What''. He asks quickly.

''I'm sor-'' But my words are shorten by Charlie.

''You have exactly five days to find us, if you don't, she'll end up just like your sister''. Charlie explains.

Dylan is now being pulled in another direction, I hear him yell, ''I'll find you, I promise''.

As I was being thrown into a mysterious van, I know that's a promise he'll keep.


	5. Chapter 5

After being dragged into the highly toxic smelling car, I curled up into ball. I felt helpless like my life was completely over. I hope Dylan was okay. I really wanted to tell him I was sorry. He meant so much to me, even though he didn't know it. I could hear Charlie laughing and talking to his coworkers. The truck toke a sharp turn and I was thrown against the wall, I felt my ribs crackling. We bolted to a stop, I heard the latch being unlocked and then I was pulled on my feet, which were aching.

''Welcome to your new home''. Charlie said, puts a hand on my back. If I wasn't so tired I would have kicked him. The scenery was an old cabin with a dusty rocking chair on the porch. The sky was as space, I heard the dark trees whispering to each other like they had a secret they didn't want me to hear. Charlie pulled my toward the cabin, I tried to dig my raggedy sneakers in the ground but it was no use. I toned out; saw the rest of Charlie's men approached me. One even tried to grab my butt. I angrily kicked the man hard in the soft spot.

''Why that's not how we treat our friends''. Charlie told me in a sweet tone. I laughed coldly, ''like I would be friends with any of you''. The man I kicked was staring daggers at me but I didn't care.

''Now tell Ryan you're sorry''. Charlie commanded; I shook my head. Ryan grabbed and shook me hard, ''Do it or you'll pay''. I didn't answer, they couldn't control me. Ryan grabbed my arms, and roughly pulled me into the house. Ryan threw me into a room. The room was filthy there were a dirty bed covered with piles of old clothes.

''Dylan is going to find me and kill you''. I say as I sit in the bed. I pull my knees to my chin. Ryan stared at me, ''he'll never find you''. I feel a pang of hurt in my stomach.

''He loves me''. I say; confidence in my voice. Ryan goes up to me and slaps me hard in the face.

I take a deep breath.

''You'll learn your lesson''. He sneers, walking out of the room. I rub my arms to keep warm, its freezing cold. I lie down on the pillow and wrap myself with a wool blanket.

''Come save me''. I whisper to myself before fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ellie_

It's been two days of doing absolutely nothing. I was tired and hungry. They've only given me old soggy French fries and a sip of a vanilla milkshake. But that was two days ago, my stomach was hurting from the lack of food. Charlie would just come in my room to beat me for no reason. He said I deserved it. I did, I was such a horrible person. I had nothing to do but just crawl into a hole and wait.

_Dylan_

It's been two days since the last time I saw her. I miss her so much; every time I think about her my heart hurts like its being crushed. I wander around our house awhile desperately trying to find a person to help.

I lazily kicked a piece of dirt with my worn out sneakers. A man who looks the age of thirty five walks up to me.

''Hey, Kid''. He said. I shrugged, ''what's wrong''.

''Well, what happened to her''.

''She was kidnapped by a group of thugs''. I could feel tears forming,'' I only have a couple days left''.

''Come on''. He said, pulling me along,'' I know just where they are''.

I felt my heart lift.

Ellie

''Here's your food''. Ryan threw the food on the floor.

I scrambled for it, unable to control myself. Ryan shook his head. I finished the food quickly, I licked my fingers. I knew I wasn't going to get any more food anytime soon.

''Want do you want with me''?

''How should I know, its Charlie's choice what he does with you''.

''This was stupid. I need a reason''.

Dylan-

''Where are we going''? I asked, the guy had an old pick-up truck.

''To they're hide-out''. He said, pushing on the gas.

''My name is Dylan''. I greeted.

''John''. He replied.

''What do they want with your friend''?

''I have no idea, she's kind of a loud mouth & a trash talker so…''

''So you're friend has a big mouth''.

''Yeah, never knows when to keep it shut''.

''I see''.

''She's amazing though, she's my best friend'''.

''Heh, she's your girl friend''.

''No''! I said quickly, ''Well, I want her to be''.

John chuckled and kept on his eyes on the road. We drove through some little towns; luckily there were no zombies or clickers around. I was happy there was a guy who knew what he was doing. I wonder today is?

''Do you know what's the date''?

''It's July 15''. Whole crap, it's my birthday.

''I can't believe it…''

''What''? John asks, staring at me.

''It's my birthday…. I'm fifteen''.

''Congrats''.

I smiled to myself.

Ellie-

I could hear them talking about leaving the cabin, thank god. If I had the energy, I would start to dance. I hear their car engine start; they soon begin to fade away. I crawled toward the door, & unlocked the door with a pin. The hall-way was clear and I stood up and leaned against the wall, trying to keep my balance. My vision feels blurry and I feel sick to my stomach.

''Keep moving''. I tell myself.

John and I started driving down a long dirt road. We found an old cabin that had so many vines hanging out of it.

''Are you sure they live here''.

''I'm positive''.

''How do you know so much about them''.

''I use to work for them''.

''Oh…..''

''Not anymore, it was such a horrible job''. John pinched his nose.

I got out of the car, John rolled down the window, ''Want me to come with you''.

''No, I can do this myself''.

I walked into the house, it was old & dusty. The first room had couches & a small TV, there was kitchen, and the counter was covered in beer cans.

''Ellie''. I called, my voice echoing off the empty walls.

I hear glass cracking in a nearby room. I ran toward it, sadly it was just a pack of rats. I turned around to find being hit with a lamp shade; I grabbed my attacker's arm, causing them to scream in pain. It was a girl voice; I slammed the person hard against the wall. She slumped against the wall, I lifted her chin.

''Ellie''. I whispered. She flinched, her face dirty & tears stained.

''Stay away''. She pushed me away.

''Ellie, it's me''. She started kicking me; I cupped her face, stroking it. Her beautiful green eyes darkened, ''Dly''.

''It's me''.

''I knew you'd find me''. She stroked my hair.

''I'd do anything for you''. I whispered, pulling her into my arms.

She sobbed and cried for a couple minutes, soaking my shirt. She pulled away, her hand clutching my shirt.

''I …'' I shook my head, ''I forgive you, for everything''.

She leaned forward, kissing me; I caressed her face, as tears ran down them. Her hands carefully made their way to my hair. I pulled away kissing her chin and her forehead. She pulled on my shirt, wanting me to kiss her again. Our lips met halfway, I deepened the kiss, and I never felt so happy in my life. I pulled away; I stood up pulling her hand.

''Climb on my back''. I ordered. She got on wrapping her arms around my neck. I piggy-backed her to the truck. John helped us, without saying a word. Now, we were driving home, Ellie slept closely to me, her head on snuggled into my neck. I felt like I was the luckiest guy in the world.

AN: -Thanks for all the reviews everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

I took Ellie shoes off as I laid her down on our bed. She muttered some things but fell back to sleep. John stood in the doorway.

''If you need anything, I'm right across the hall''. He said, quietly.

''Okay''. He left. I pulled the covers back. Ellie rubbed her eyes, ''Dylan''.

''Shh, just lay down''. She settled under the covers. I kissed her forehead, ''Sweet dreams''. Her hair wasn't in a pony tail anymore, it was long and frizzy. She looked beautiful, like an angel. I decided to let her sleep in peace.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. I sat down at the table, drinking it only in a couple gulps. Ellie walked in & pretty much run into the wall.

''What are you doing''? I asked, crushing my can with my hand. She glanced at me. Her green eyes looked cold and terrified.

''I just didn't want to be alone.'' I stood up and engulfed her in a hug. Ellie stroked her hair with my fingers.

''You're not alone''. ''I'll always be here''. I pulled away, her face was still soft, I caressed her cheek, she gave me a small smile, but I knew she was breaking in the inside.

I hugged her again, as she started to sob. Her body was shaking.

''I was so scared. I thought I was going to die''. I rubbed her back.

''its okay, they're not going to hurt you''.

''How do you know''?

''Because, if they get anywhere near you, they'll get their heads shot off''. I said sternly. She laughed even though she knew I was being serious. But I was glad to hear her laughter. I grabbed her arm and we walked hand & hand into our bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie~

This has been the best sleep I've had in days; I woke up to a yellow sun & an empty bed. I heard pots & pans clashing in the kitchen. I got up and stretched my muscles. Shaking out my tangled hair, I walked into kitchen, Dylan, stood at the stove with his usual bed head hair cooking eggs & bacon.

''Morning''. I said. His bright eyes lit up, ''Morning''. He replied, kissing the top of my head.

''Food looks good''. I said, grabbing a plate.

''Like always''. He said, with the tone of _''duh''_. I sat down, eating my food.

''Are you feeling better''?

I shrugged; I was still scared Charlie was going to find me again. I felt Dylan's hands on my shoulder, rubbing them.

''Don't worry. We're going to be fine''. He said.

After eating; I stood up, ''I'm going back to bed.'' I headed toward the room, but Dylan's arms around my waist, turning me around.

''Me too''. He said softly. We crawled into bed, getting under the covers, I lay on my head his chest. I listen to his heartbeat; it's steady & helps me relax. His hands run through my hair softly, holding me tightly. I fell into a deep dream.

''Ellie, wake up''. I hear, someone's shaking me. I sit up slowly, my vision clears up, and I see all our stuff is packed up, which isn't much.

''Dly? where are we going''? I asked, trying to keep my eyes open. Dylan ignores me and continues throwing stuff into his bag.

''Dylan, what-''

''I'll tell you later okay, just get to the truck''.

''But''.

''Just do it''. He scolded. I waited in my PJ's on an old wooden bench. Dylan dragged all our stuff down the stairs.

''Need help''? I asked, about to stand up.

''No''.

I grabbed one of my bags & brought them to the car. The man from last night was there;

''Where are we going''?

''Some place safer''.

''What's wrong with our apartment''.

''Nothing''.

''Then why are we leaving?''.

''Just get in the car, Ellie''. Dylan said, throwing our stuff in the trunk.

_Somebody's being an asshole. I thought. _

I got into the car, while Dylan slid in beside me, ''Why are being such an ass''.

''Well, excuse me for saving your life''. He scoffed, crossing his arms.

''I never asked you to.'' I snapped; he rolled his eyes, turning to face to window. The drive was quiet after that, looking at snowy mountains & little flower gardens here and there. I wanted to go home, our place was nice, to be honest, I had no clue where we were going. I glanced over a Dylan, his hand pressed against his cheek, trying to act mad. I grabbed his hand, slowly lacing our fingers together. He smiled, but didn't look at me. It was dark and cold, my legs were aching for being in this rust bucket truck.

''Can we stop''? ''My legs hurt''. I whined, trying to wiggle my sleeping toes. John ignored me, Dylan wasn't help, because he was slobbering all his shirt.

''Alright, you put this on yourself''. I warned. I grunted, then a huge toot sound, filled the car. I glanced over, Dylan's nose started sniffing. He started gagging;

''Aw , shit, Ellie''. Dylan cried, covering his nose. John stopped the car, quickly getting out. Dylan got out too, trying to block to smell, which was pointless. I stumbled out of the car, wiping tears from my eyes from laughing so hard.

_Review. Hope you enjoyed! _


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie~

John left to air out the smell; Dylan leaned against the truck;

''That was really gross''. He said, fanning the air.

''Come on, it can't be that bad''. I said, leaning against him.

He smiles, grabbing my hand,'' I'm happy''.

''Why?''.

''You're smiling, you haven't smiled in days.''. He kissed my cheek. He had a point, I was happy more than usual.

John came back a few minutes later; ''_Never do that again''. _He growled. I rolled my eyes, ''Fine''.

Third Person~

Driving on an old dusty, dirt road bored Dylan to death. He and Ellie had played eye-spy five hundred times. Ellie was having no problem of playing but he wanted to scream. His stomach was growling for the lack of food, he was dying for a crispy chicken sandwich with barbecue sauce. The thought made his mouth water.

''Dly… ''

''What''?

''You're drooling''. He blushed, embarrassedly wiped it off with the back of his hand. Ellie smiled brushing her wooly hair out of her face.

''I'm hungry too''. She says; ''Man, if I could have a chili dog right now''. His stomach growls louder;

''I think you made it worse''. Dylan groans, causing her to laugh.

''Hey, John! Maybe we can stop for lunch''. Ellie insists. John grumbles a ''fine'' but they barely hear it.

They use a nearby park for a pit stop, eating little apple slices. _This was stupid_. Ellie thought bitterly, we deserve better food than this.

''I'm going to find better food than this crap''. She says out loud, getting up.

''Well, I guess we could get better food''. Dylan added, standing beside her. Ellie could see there was a store not too far from their current location.

''We'll be back''. Ellie says, pulling Dylan along with her.

The Store was still looked useful, there were no lights, but there was just enough light to see and search for food. Dylan had a bad feeling about this place; he laced Ellie's fingers with his. Candy wrappers, soda cans cluttered the floor, rust on the metal tiles above them. Ellie took a step forward, taking candies left and right. Making her way to the canned food aisle, stuffing baked beans, peaches, mixed fruit, vegetables.

''I think we're good''. Ellie say; her bag full of food.

''We need bread''. Dylan says. ''I'll go look for some''. Ellie runs off into another part of the store. He felt more guilt in his stomach; he should of let her go by herself. He traced her steps finding her crouched down against an old refrigerator.

''Ellie, what's wrong''? He asked quickly. She starts crying; He sits down beside her, then pulls her into her lap.

''Everything is going to be fine''. He stroked her hair; she leaned against him, then buried her face into his jacket. He lifted her chin; wanting her to say something.

''I thought Charlie was here, I freaked out''. She shook her head, whipping the tears from her eyes.

He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her lips gently. Ella gasps but leaned in and replied softly, taking this slowly as possible. He loved to way she didn't rush this, how she wanted to treasure this as much as he did. His hands cupped her face, pulling away gently. She sighed, burying her face into his neck. Ellie loved him, even before this happened, but just wouldn't admit it.

He leaned back, kissing the top of her head; '' We better get out of here''.

They made their way back to John without another word. But John was gone; only a trail of blood left them a clue. Dylan got into the driver's seat starting up the engine.

''You know how to drive''? Ellie asked, leaning back against the seat. She reached over and strapped in her seatbelt.

''_Of course, you have nothing to worry about''. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment. _


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie~

I was impressed with Dylan's driving John taught him well. It's dark now and John has probably turned by now. We were driving down an old country road in the middle of nowhere. There aren't even any animals around either. Dylan looks tired, his eyes droopy. I laced our fingers together; '' You should get some rest''. I sniffled; I hope I wasn't getting a cold.

''I'm fine''.

''Don't lie to me''. He glances over at me, then sighs; ''Fine''.

He parks on the side of the road; I crawl into the back seat, taking off my shoes. Dylan climbs to the back. He holds out his arms, I crawled into them, as he stroked my hair. I nuzzled into his shirt. I shivered, my hand trembling. Dylan took my hands in his rubbing them gently. I smiled,

''Cold''?

''A little''.

He kisses my finger tips; ''Better'' he asked. I nod; ''Dylan''?

''What''? His voice quiet.

''Do you love me''?

''Yeah''.

''Really.''

''Yeah''. I smiled, pecking his cheek. He leaned down, kissing me. My hands rested on his chest caressing it gently. He cupped my face, I pulled back. I felt lightheaded.

''Ellie, are you okay''. I took a deep breath, my heart was pounding.

''Why is everything spinning''. He felt my forehead; ''You have a fever''.

''But I was fine earlier.''. I ran my fingers through my hair. He climbed into the front seat and went through his bag; I assumed trying to find medicine. I grabbed his arm; ''I don't think I have any''.

He throws his bag onto the floor; ''I'll go see-''

''No''. I cried, wiping the sweat off my forehead; ''You know I hate being left alone''.

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. I crawled into his lap again, I felt safe for once. He wrapped his arms around waist. I coughed; ''Dly, You'll get sick''.

''I'm fine''. He whispered; ''Just close your eyes''.

Dylan~

She fell asleep shortly after, her sweating was worse. She was tossing and turning, muttering in her sleep. I had to find medicine or help, she'll just get worse. Sunlight peaks through the window, I watch over Ellie, who plays with my sweatshirt sleeve.

''Ellie, I need to go find help''.

''No''. She cries, her tiny fingers clenched.

''You're going to get worse''.

She weakly sits up, frowning. I brush her soft brown hair from her face,

''I'll be back in a couple of hours''. I say, putting her on the seat. She wipes her eyes; I put my shotgun over his shoulder. I felt her hand on my wrist, ''Don't leave''.

''I have to go''. I kissed the top of her head; I pulled back from her, her eyes started to water.

She ran her fingers through my hair; stroking the back of my neck. She pulled me close and kissed me hard, feeling sparks fly. She pulled away, a smile forming on her face.

She punched my chest; ''You better come back or I swear to god''.

''I will''. I opened the door and left.


End file.
